Światło
by Silvah
Summary: Całe życie spędził w ciemności. Gdy zyskał już promyk światła, gdy poznał, co to znaczy być szczęśliwym, choroba odebrała mu wszystko... Oneshot.


_Skromny oneshot z okazji urodzin przyjaciółki o jej ulubionej postaci z mangi Naruto - Kimimaro Kaguya._

* * *

Ciemność była jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które znał. A tą zdążył poznać już tak dobrze, jak nic innego na świecie.

W każdej chwili otaczał go mrok. Nie miał pojęcia, czym jest ranek, czym południe, czym zmierzch, nie wiedział, jak wiele kolorów rozlewa się po niebie w przeciągu zaledwie jednego dnia, całe jego życie było długą, niekończącą się nocą, nocą bez gwiazd i bez księżyca.

Znał jasność, ale rzadko ją widywał. Do tego stopnia przyzwyczaił się do czerni, w której był pogrążony, że blasku słońca wręcz się obawiał; światło oślepiało, a pojawiało się tylko wraz z jakimś członkiem jego klanu, który przynosił mu jedzenie, i to na kilka krótkich sekund.

Czas mijał powoli, choć trafniej byłoby powiedzieć, że w tym odludnym miejscu nie istniał. Każda chwila niczym nie różniła się ani od tej, która ją poprzedzała, ani od tej, która dopiero miała nastąpić. Wszystko powtarzało się, dzień w dzień to samo, ciemność, ciemność, kilka chwil jasności, kolejna miska z jedzeniem, ciemność, ciemność, ciemność.

Ciemność.

I milczenie.

Dlaczego tutaj siedzi? Z dala od innych, z dala od świata zewnętrznego, z dala od wszystkiego? Co on zrobił? Czemu trzymają go tutaj, pod kluczem, za solidną, drewnianą bramą, jak jakieś dzikie zwierzę? Jak potwora? Przecież nie jest groźny. Nie jest żadną wściekłą bestią. Nikomu nigdy nic nie zrobił i jedyne, czego chce, to stąd wyjść i nigdy nie wrócić.

Czasem jednak go wypuszczano. Bardzo rzadko to się zdarzało, ale jednak. Na krótko mógł opuścić swoje więzienie, choć w dalszym ciągu pozostawał więźniem; uwalniano go tylko po to, by dołączył do boju, jakby był wściekłym psem, którego spuszcza się ze smyczy, by pogonił inne kundle. Ale nigdy nie próbował uciec, przeciwnie, wkładał w walkę całe serce i wszystkie swoje siły, walczył do utraty tchu, bez wytchnienia atakował przeciwników; nie liczyło się, o co toczy się bitwa, z kim ani dlaczego.

Czemu walczył? Czemu poświęcał się dla ludzi, którzy traktowali go jak zupełnego wyrzutka, trzymali w zamknięciu, nigdy nie obdarzyli nawet milszym słowem czy choćby cieplejszym spojrzeniem? Czy po prostu był tak zrezygnowany, że zobojętniał na to, co się z nim dzieje? A może w walce odnajdywał ulgę?

A może - gdzieś w głębi serca, głęboko na dnie duszy, żywił skromną, nieśmiałą nadzieję... Nadzieję, że docenią jego wysiłek i po skończonej walce nie zamkną go znów w ciasnej, ciemnej celi...?

_Pochodzę z klanu Kaguya._

_Na imię mam Kimimaro._

* * *

Walczył, znowu walczył. Świat dookoła wirował, niewyraźne plamy barw zlewały się i zmieniały jak w kalejdoskopie; raz dominowała czerń nocnego nieba, którą jednak szybko zastępował szkarłat szalejącego wokół pożaru i pomarańczowa łuna płomieni; kiedy indziej w polu widzenia pojawiały się mgliste, ciemne sylwetki wrogów, a zaraz potem - biel kości wyrastających z jego ciała, oblepionych złotym blaskiem, jaki nadawał im nieokiełznany ogień.

Nie myślał nad tym, co robi, czuł się oderwany od ciała, jak ptak krążący wysoko w powietrzu i przypatrujący się ziemi w dole z obojętnością, bez emocji. To, co się działo, nie dotyczyło go, jakby to ktoś inny odpierał ataki kilkunastu przeciwników naraz. Ręce i nogi poruszały się same, wręcz automatycznie, z precyzją i dokładnością maszyny blokując i wyprowadzając ciosy. Kości wystrzeliwały spod skóry, choć nimi nie kierował; niezależnie od jego woli osłaniały go i raniły każdego, kto się zbliżył.

Okręcił się na pięcie i przystanął, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że wokół niego już nikt nie stoi; wrogowie leżeli pokonani na ziemi i dookoła nie widział już nikogo, tylko dzikie płomienie tańczące na zgliszczach budynków, trzaskające głośno i sypiące iskrami. Gęsty, czarny i cuchnący dym wzbijał się się kłębiastymi obłokami w równie smoliste niebo, zasnuwając pole walki odorem spalenizny; w gorącym powietrzu wirowały ciemne drobinki popiołu.

Oprócz huku szalejącego pożaru i odległych odgłosów bitwy słyszał coś jeszcze. Własny oddech, ciężki, urywany, jakby rozpaczliwy i trochę świszczący, i to uświadomiło mu, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Rozejrzał się bezradnie, niemal z utęsknieniem szukając wzrokiem kogoś ze swojego klanu. Chciał, by w końcu pozwolili mu przestać, by mógł odpocząć... Ogień dookoła przerażał go, chciał wrócić do swojej celi, ciemnej, spokojnej, bezpiecznej. Choć nienawidził swojego więzienia, to przywiązał się do niego tak bardzo, że czuł ogromny strach, gdy tylko je opuszczał. Co za ironia losu; marzyć o wolności i jednocześnie jej się obawiać.

Słyszał odległe krzyki. Półprzytomnie ruszył w ich stronę, chwiejąc i zataczając się jak pijany. Nie był ranny, ale ze zmęczenia widział przed oczami czarne plamy i z trudem powłóczał nogami, zmuszając ciało do wysiłku.

Z ciemności i bezładnej plątaniny kolorów zaczęły wynurzać się znajome sylwetki. A przynajmniej tak w pierwszej chwili pomyślał; poczuł ulgę i przyspieszył, ale zatrzymał się już po kilku krokach, patrząc przed siebie i nie rozumiejąc tego, co widzi.

To nie byli członkowie jego klanu, klanu Kaguya. Ich stroje... to... Zmrużył lekko oczy, by lepiej widzieć, ale zaraz otworzył je szeroko ze zdumienia i cofnął się, zszokowany.

Ludzie z jego klanu leżeli martwi. Ci, z którymi jeszcze parę minut wcześniej walczyli, teraz znosili ich ciała na jeden stos.

O nim zapomnieli.

Stał tak długą chwilę i patrzył, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. A potem jak grom spadła na niego świadomość, że to koniec, naprawdę koniec; nie wróci już do swojego więzienia, bo nie było nikogo, kto by go pilnował i trzymał w zamknięciu; nie będzie już walczył, bo zginęli ci, którzy wysyłali go na pola bitw; i...

I nie będzie już miał nikogo, bo wszyscy zginęli. Tylko on przeżył.

Nie mógł tego znieść, tego okropnego strachu, tego ciężaru myśli, że nic nie będzie odtąd takie samo jak wcześniej, tego dziwnego, irracjonalnego poczucia osamotnienia...

Osamotnienia? Czy nie przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie był sam? Czemu czuje wewnątrz nieznośny ból na wspomnienie nieżywych ciał członków klanu Kaguya? To przecież byli ci ludzie, którzy go uwięzili, traktowali jak najgorszego przestępcę i wyrzutka, odebrali mu prawo do normalnego życia i uczynili z niego żywą broń. Dla nich był tylko narzędziem...

Ale byli jedynymi ludźmi, z którymi miał kiedykolwiek kontakt. Te kilka krótkich chwil każdego dnia, gdy ktoś przynosił mu jedzenie, te nieliczne walki, podczas których widział innych Kaguya...

Pozostał sam w obcym, wrogim świecie. Świecie jasności, którego tyle lat pragnął, ale teraz uświadomił sobie, że ten świat go nie potrzebuje, dla niego był tylko nic nie znaczącą i niepotrzebną drobiną, jak ziarnko piasku na pustyni. Pojawiły się wątpliwości: Co teraz? Gdzie iść? Co robić? Jak przeżyć? Jak... żyć?

Nogi same go poniosły; uciekał ze skąpanego w pożodze pola walki z szybkością, jakiej jeszcze parę chwil temu nie potrafiłby z siebie wykrzesać. Chciał uciec, uciec od wszystkiego i od wszystkich, wrócić do miejsca, które znał i w którym nic mu nie groziło... do ciemnej celi, w której znał każdy kąt, gdzie wszystko było proste i oczywiste, gdzie istniała tylko ciemność i zatopione w niej krótkie momenty blasku, nieliczne jak przygasające iskierki w garści popiołu. Tu wszystkiego było za dużo, za szybko, za głośno; to przytłaczało go i powodowało poczucie osaczenia.

Więc biegł, biegł, nie wiedział dokąd, po prostu - biegł.

* * *

Nawet gdyby zdecydował się powrócić do swojego więzienia, nie było to możliwe. Nie znał drogi ani okolicy, wszystko dookoła jawiło mu się wrogim i nieprzyjaznym, obcym i nieznanym; drzewa zdawały się być dużo większe niż w rzeczywistości, miał wrażenie, że wyciągają ku niemu chciwie gałęzie, by go schwycić i zmiażdżyć.

Ten nowy świat - świat następujących po sobie nocy i dni, świat powietrza i świat roślin - był przerażający. Nie piękny, jak to sobie wyobrażał w ciemnej celi, ale przerażający. Teraz, pozostawiony sam sobie, czuł się nieskończenie mały wobec otaczającego go zewsząd ogromu rzeczy, barw, zapachów i dźwięków.

I był w tym wszystkim sam, tak bardzo sam. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Ale wtedy w jego życiu nadeszła zmiana - zmiana, która miała zadecydować o jego losie.

Ktoś go odnalazł. Odnalazł i powiedział, że go potrzebuje. Ktoś, dla kogo nie był żadną bestią ani zbędnym przedmiotem, który można odrzucić, ponieważ utracił swoją przydatność.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się ważny. Potrzebny. Chciany. Już nie potwór, którego zamyka się w ciemnej celi, nie wyrzutek błądzący bez celu - teraz miał dla kogo żyć. Miał marzenie, które pragnął z całego serca zrealizować.

Marzenie tego, kto go zaakceptował i przyjął do siebie.

Marzenie pana Orochimaru.

* * *

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego to się musiało stać?_

Jego ciało umierało, a wraz z nim - dusza. Po tym wszystkim, co pan Orochimaru dla niego zrobił, on, Kimimaro Kaguya, okazał się bezużyteczny. Ciało, którego tak pragnął jego pan, zżerała śmiertelna i nieuleczalna choroba. Stał się słaby i niezdolny do walki, wymagał stałej opieki. Nie mógł odwdzięczyć się panu Orochimaru w żaden sposób.

Ta świadomość była niewyobrażalną katorgą. Dlaczego los tak okrutnie go prześladuje? Dlaczego odbiera mu nawet tę małą odrobinę szczęścia, którą zyskał dzięki panu Orochimaru? Czym zawinił światu, by tak cierpieć, podczas gdy inni mogą żyć szczęśliwie...?

Gdyby tylko nie ta choroba...! Oddałby ciało swemu panu jako nowy kontener i tym samym spełniłby jego życiowe marzenie! Marzenie, które i on sam podzielał! Dlaczego los odebrał mu tę szansę, dlaczego, dlaczego...?

Z jednej strony umarłby z radością, bo w ten sposób dręczący go ból i wyrzuty ustałyby na zawsze, ale z drugiej - nie mógł. Musiał, po prostu musiał w jakiś sposób przydać się panu Orochimaru, pomóc spełnić jego marzenie choćby za cenę własnego życia! Ale jak, jak, jak...?

Kiedyś żył w ciągłym mroku swojej celi. Teraz wydawało mu się, że tamte dni powróciły. Bezustannie leżał w ciemnym pomieszczeniu pod stałym nadzorem aparatury utrzymującej go przy życiu, równie bezradny jak wtedy, gdy klan Kaguya jeszcze nie został wymordowany.

Co za koszmar. Wyrwał się ze swojego więzienia tylko po to, aby znaleźć się w drugim.

Koszmar... całe jego życie było koszmarem, w którym jedynym promieniem światła był pan Orochimaru...

* * *

_Mam tylko jedno życzenie: chcę się w jakiś sposób mu przydać. Chcę spełnić jego marzenie._

Maszyny szumiały cicho, czasem słychać było skrobnięcie jednego z komputerów. W oddali coś piszczało miarowo, niezbyt głośno, równo jak tykający zegar.

_Znowu otacza mnie ciemność. Całe życie w mroku. Całe życie bez żadnego celu. Chciałbym umrzeć, ale nie mogę, dopóki nie przydam się na coś panu Orochimaru. On wciąż ze mną jest, chociaż wie, że jestem już bezużyteczny i mojego ciała nie da się uzdrowić. Wciąż ze mną jest..._

Szum, szum, skrobnięcie, szum, pisk. Szum.

* * *

- A jednak... znów nie zostałem wezwany... Kabuto, czy ja...

- Dbaj o swoje ciało. Spełniłeś już swoje zadanie. - Chwila milczenia.- Już nie jesteś jednym z Piątki Dźwięku, Kimimaro - dodał Kabuto z upomnieniem w głosie.

Tak jakby mógł kiedykolwiek o tym zapomnieć. Pamiętał o tym w każdej chwili przepełnionej pustką, martwą ciszą przerywaną tylko przytłumionem warkotem komputerów... Nie chciał wierzyć, że to się tak skończy. Żył w mroku i w nim miałby umrzeć...?

- Ja... jeszcze nie... - wydusił z siebie, rozpaczliwie czując, że musi zaprzeczyć temu okrutnemu wyrokowi. Jego koniec nie może tak wyglądać. Jeszcze nie może odejść.

- Twój zastępca już został znaleziony - przerwał mu Kabuto chłodnym i rzeczowym tonem. - Posiada siłę podobną do twojej przeklętej pieczęci ziemi... Otrzymał pieczęć nieba. - Prychnął z rozbawieniem. - Ciekaw jestem, który z was jest silniejszy...

Więc pan Orochimaru znalazł dla siebie inne "naczynie"... Ten nowy kontener, o którym mówił Kabuto, przyczyni się do spełnienia marzenia Orochimaru, a nie on... Poczuł ukłucie żalu, bolesne, nieznośne; serce mocniej mu zabiło, ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, czując ogarniające go nagle gorąco. Jedna z maszyn nadzorująca stan jego ciała zapiszczała ostrzegawczo.

- Co się dzieje? Nie wolno ci tak ostro reagować - usłyszał stanowczy ton Kabuto, ale nie przejął się jego słowami. Wewnątrz ciała rozlewała się dziwna siła i mocne postanowienie.

- Ile jeszcze życia mi pozostało? - zapytał, zdecydowany, co chce zrobić. Na moment zapadła cisza; wiedział, że Kabuto domyśla się jego zamiarów.

- Lepiej już nic nie mów - odpowiedział w końcu medyk.

Kolejna chwila milczenia.

- Ostatnio... ostatnio zacząłem myśleć, że narodziny każdego człowieka mają jakiś sens - zaczął mówić powoli, ważąc każde słowo. - Że każdy ma jakąś ważną misję do spełnienia... że odnalezienie tej misji to jedyna wolność, jaką otrzymaliśmy od boga...

- Wiem, co masz na myśli - odpowiedział Kabuto. - Z pewnością pan Orochimaru cierpi teraz katusze, jeszcze nigdy nie był w tak krytycznym stanie. Ale... -Wstrzymał odruchowo oddech czekając, aż medyk dokończy swoją myśl, jakby to jedno "ale" mogło zaważyć na jego decyzji. - Bądźmy szczerzy: czy jesteś w stanie dla niego cokolwiek zrobić? Straciłeś wartość jako naczynie, pogódź się z tym...

Odetchnął. Tego właśnie się spodziewał. Poczucie bezradności opadło go na powrót. Kabuto ma rację: jest bezużyteczny... I nic tego nie zmieni. Nic... nic...?

- Nowe naczynie zbliża się do osady - kontynuował Kabuto. - Chociaż i tak jest już za późno...

Leżał, wsłuchując się w szum wentylatorów. Żaden z nich już nic nie mówił.

_Musi być jakiś sposób, bym mógł odwdzięczyć się panu Orochimaru. Nie jako kontener, ale na pewno... na pewno jakoś inaczej. Nie mogę tak po prostu leżeć i umrzeć...!_

- Rzeczywiście... - wychrypiał, zmuszając ciało do tego, by unieść głowę, a potem pierś. - Nie posiadam wartości jako naczynie przy technice transmigracyjnej. Teraz, kiedy straciłem już wszystko, trudno mi znaleźć własną misję, ale... - Udało mu się usiąść; pomimo choroby mięśnie wciąż go słuchały, wciąż był sprawny. Wystarczająco sprawny. - Ale jedną rzecz udało mi się w końcu pojąć. Nawet jeśli to nie mam być ja, sprowadzę nowy kontener... choćby mnie to miało kosztować życie.

Odetchnął głębiej, czując lekki zawrót głowy. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy dodał:

- W ten sposób odwdzięczę się panu Orochimaru. Tak wynagrodzę mu to, że do niczego się nie przydałem.

* * *

Jego ciało słuchało się go, choć choroba pochłonęła już wszystkie witalne siły organizmu. Poruszał się właściwie tylko dzięki sile swojej woli. Postanowienie, które podjął w laboratorium, dawało mu energię do walki.

Miał przed sobą dwóch przeciwników. Niewiele od niego młodszych shinobi, jeden z Konohy, drugi z Piasku, z rudymi włosami i widocznymi nawet z daleka ciemnymi obwódkami wokół oczu; to właśnie ten był silniejszy.

Był spokojny; miał swoją pieczęć ziemi, którą uaktywnił na drugim poziomie. Wyzwalała w nim niezwykłą siłę, choć wiedział, że jej używanie wiąże się z wielkim ryzykiem, nie dbał jednak o to.

_Liczy się tylko to, by do pana Orochimaru dotarło nowe naczynie. Jestem gotów poświęcić własne życie, tu i teraz, by to umożliwić. _

Piaskowa tarcza, którą stworzył rudy dzieciak, była naprawdę mocna, musiał to przyznać. Zza osłony widział obojętne spojrzenie pustych oczu swojego przeciwnika.

- Twoje umiejętności... mają związek z ograniczonym limitem krwi, prawda? - zapytał shinobi Piasku.

- To zdolność klanu Kaguya - odpowiedział, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia. - A teraz... już tylko moja.

- Więc jesteś ostatnim ze swojego klanu... A to oznacza, że tu i teraz nastąpi koniec twojego klanu.

Prychnął lekko, cały czas bacznie obserwując oponenta. Miał rację, wraz z jego śmiercią nastąpi definitywny koniec Kaguya... Nawet zabawna myśl.

- Może i tak - przyznał wypranym z emocji głosem. - Z powodu choroby toczącej moje ciało nie wytrzymam już długo. Ale... Nie zginę na marne. Póki spełniam ambicje pana Orochimaru, póty będę żył, żył w jego sercu.

- Orochimaru zrobił ci pranie mózgu - odparował chłodno przeciwnik. - Jesteś tylko kukłą bez duszy, która ślepo wykonuje jego rozkazy.

Patrzył, jak ninja Piasku wykonuje kilka pieczęci i nagle poczuł, że coś go ciągnie za nogę. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że ziemia zamienia się w piasek, który go wciąga. W milczeniu i ze spokojem czekał, nie stawiając oporu zapadającej się ziemi i nie próbując się wydostać.

Ziemia zamknęła się nad nim i dookoła zapanowały ciemności. Nagle powróciło do niego stare wspomnienie jego celi, więzienia, w którym spędził tyle lat swojego życia...

_Więc tak to będzie wyglądać? Jednak zginę w mroku, sam, zupełnie sam? Cóż... widocznie tak musi być. Wypełniłem swoją misję. Zadbałem o to, by nowe naczynie dotarło do pana Orochimaru... Przydałem się. Mogłem mu się odwdzięczyć. Teraz... teraz mogę..._

"Orochimaru zrobił ci pranie mózgu."

_Nie! Nieprawda! Wiem, ile dla mnie zrobił i jestem mu za to wdzięczny, on pokazał mi, że można żyć... I dzięki niemu żyłem, żyłem dla niego, dla jego marzenia...!_

"Jesteś tylko kukłą bez duszy..."

_Jak śmiałeś tak powiedzieć? Nic o mnie nie wiesz. Gdybyś wiedział, co musiałem przeżyć, wtedy - wtedy nigdy nie wypowiedziałbyś tych słów!_

"...która ślepo wykonuje jego rozkazy!"

_Nie!_

Całe jego ciało wypełniła tajemnicza siła, wszystko zapłonęło w nim chęcią działania.

Użył swojej ostatecznej techniki. Kości, ostre jak kolce i śmiertelnie zabójcze, rozsadziły ziemię, wyrastały błyskawicznie jak groteskowy, biały las pozbawiony liści. Czując krążącą w żyłach moc połączył się z jedną z kości i wynurzył na światło słoneczne, dostrzegając dwie postacie zawieszone w powietrzu na piaskowych platformach.

- Nikt nie zrobił mi żadnego prania mózgu - powiedział mocnym, pewnym tonem, będąc tuż za plecami rudowłosego shinobi. Wzniósł prawą rękę, obrośniętą kośćmi na kształt wiertła, do ostatecznego ciosu. - Podążałem za panem Orochimaru z własnej woli i wyboru...

Shinobi odwrócili się w jego stronę zaskoczeni, ale było już za późno. Zamachnął się, krzycząc jeszcze:

- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?

I... zamarł.

* * *

W ustach czuł gorzki, metaliczny smak gorącej krwi.

Przed oczami widział ciemność.

_Więc jednak...? Jednak zginę w mroku? Może tak musi być... Może tak jest zawsze. _

Miał wrażenie, że jakaś ogromna siła gniecie jego klatkę piersiową.

_Umieram, wiem to. Ale... nie czuję smutku. Panie Orochimaru, przyczyniłem się do spełnienia twojego marzenia... Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się je osiągnąć i żałuję, że nie będę mógł być przy tobie, gdy to się stanie..._

_Ty mi dałeś nowe życie, więc bez żalu oddaję je za twoje marzenie._

Przed oczami dostrzegł słabą iskrę, która rozrosła się w smugę łagodnego światła. Przypatrywał się dziwnemu zjawisku, czując zachwyt nad delikatnym blaskiem.

Światło...

Odpływał już w ciemność, ciemność, którą pochłaniał nasilający się blask, błogi i kojący jak sen po dniu wypełnionym ciężką pracą.

_Tak. Udało mi się odwdzięczyć panu Orochimaru. Spełniłem swoją życiową misję._

_Teraz mogę odejść..._

Zamknął oczy.

Ból odpłynął i pozostało tylko łagodne, złociste światło.


End file.
